


Sleepless

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm can't sleep and he looks to Trip for relief. (01/19/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: PWP, established couple.  
  
This story was inspired by recent events in my life, although, I didn't have a Malcolm or Trip to help me out! LOL Thought I'd drop out of lurkdom to post this bit of nonsense.  
  
Beta'd by Noelle, but all mistakes are my own!  


* * *

"Trip, 'you awake?"

"Wha...?"

"Trip, wake up."

"What's wrong, Malc?"

"I can't sleep."

"You woke me up to tell me that?"

"Yes, love. So, entertain me."

"Huh?"

"Distract me."

"Wha...?"

"Ravish me."

"Now?"

"Yes. Now," Malcolm purred teasingly as he swept his palm across his lover's groin.

"It's the middle of the night, for cryin' out loud!" Trip stammered, batting the intruding hand from its task. "What the hell is wrong with ya?"

"It's nothing," Malcolm quickly replied.

"Nothin'! Aren't ya tired?"

"Never mind," Malcolm sighed heavily. "Go back to sleep, Trip."

"Huh?! You wake me up, ask me to 'do the deed', and now you're tellin' me to go back to sleep?" Trip questioned, puzzled by the other man's peculiar behavior. Malcolm usually sleeps like the dead, unless he's injured of course...or worried about something...or obsessing over a new project...or the night before an away mission...

"Malc, is somethin' upsetting you?" Trip felt the bed shift as the smaller man hopped up. He watched Malcolm pace for a few minutes in the near-darkness of their shared quarters. "Why are you actin' so jittery tonight, darlin'?"

"It's all my fault. I should have been more careful."

"What's your fault?"

"Do you remember me taking my allergy prescription last night?"

"I assume you took 'em just before bed like you usually do."

"Well, I took one earlier because I was feeling stuffed up."

"What's your point, Malcolm."

"I think I took one at bedtime also."

"So...you're extra-less stuffy now?" Trip asked jokingly.

"So...I'm extra nervous and am experiencing a frustrating case of sleeplessness," Malcolm replied grumpily. "I can't seem to relax and have no interest in sleeping."

"So...read a book," Trip muttered sarcastically.

"Thanks for your support, Trip."

"Ya know I hate wakin' up in the middle of the night, Malcolm!"

"I know, but I'm wide awake with energy to burn. I thought that I could persuade you to...you know...fuck me silly again...like earlier!"

"Well, since you're bein' all romantic and such...how can I refuse?" Trip smirked.

"So...you're interested?" Malcolm murmured coyly.

"Come over here and find out."

Malcolm threw himself onto the bed and cozied up to his partner, while reaching down to find out just how much interest his lover was exhibiting. "Hmmm, it appears that you are more than happy to oblige me."

"It would be my honor..."

* * *

_A little later that night_

"Trip, 'you awake?"

"Malc, go to sleep."

"I can't."

"Aren't you exhausted? I gave you a pretty good workout."

"Yes, and it was great," Malcolm replied with a smile, "but I still can't sleep."

"You need to relax. Try some deep breathing."

"I can't. I'm still fidgety."

"Malcolm, I couldn't get it up again if I tried. I can't help..."

"That's not what I wanted, love."

"Then what do you want?" Trip asked sleepily.

"I was wondering if you'd read to me...you know, a bedtime story. Maybe one with knights and swords and mayhem..."

"Malcolm! It's still the middle of the night, for cryin' out loud!"

"Just checking," Malcolm laughed.

"You're exasperatin', you know that don't ya?"

"Yes, I do. Now, go to sleep my love."

* * *

_Even later that night_

"Malcolm, 'you awake?"

"Wha...?"

"Malcolm, wake up."

"What's wrong, Trip?"

"I can't sleep."

"Oh, bloody hell..."


End file.
